1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a releasing composition suitable for electrophotographic toner (hereinafter referred to as toner). More particularly, it relates to a releasing composition for toner, particularly suitable for that used in copy machines or printers of heat fixation type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toners, in heat fixation methods, are fixed on a substrate with a heated roller. In these methods, it is desired that the minimum temperature for fixing (hereinafter referred to as MF) is low and the hot offset temperature (the temperature causing offset to the heated roller) (hereinafter referred to as HO) is high. In order to meet these two requirements, it has been heretofore proposed to add a releasing agent such as low molecular weight polypropylene during the preparation of toners to attain an elevated HO (such as JPN Patent Publications No. 3304/1977). In these techniques, there are drawbacks, that use of such a releasing agent as low molecular weight polypropylene results in poor flowability of toners, and that sufficiently high HO is not always obtained.